gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
...Baby One More Time
...Baby One More Time (en español ...Otra vez, mi amor), es una canción presentada en el episodio "Britney/Brittany". La versión original pertenece a Britney Spears, de su álbum con el mismo nombre, ...Baby One More Time. Contexto de la Canción El famoso video es recreado por Rachel Berry en una secuencia imaginaria que incluye una recreación de la coreografía original, vestuario y locaciones. Britney Spears hace un cameo en la escena del episodio como profesora al comienzo de la canción. Letra Rachel: Oh baby baby Oh baby baby Oh baby baby How was I supposed to know that somethin' wasn't right here oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Rachel (Con el coro) (Show me) how you want it (to be) tell me (baby) 'cause I need to (know now oh, because) '''Rachel con el coro (Rachel): My loneliness Is killing me (and I) I must confess I still believe (still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign hit me baby one more time Rachel (Con el coro): (Oh baby baby) the reason I breathe is you yeah (boy you've got me blinded) (Oh pretty baby there's nothin' that I wouldn't do) It's not the way I planned it (Show me) how you want it (to be) tell me (baby) 'cause I need to (know now oh, because) Rachel con el Coro (Rachel): My loneliness Is killing me (and I) I must confess I still believe (still believe) when I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign hit me baby one more time Rachel (Con el Coro): Oh baby baby yeah,hey! Oh baby baby yeah,hey,yeah.. Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know (oh pretty baby) I shouldn't have let you go Rachel con el Coro (Rachel): I must confess that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe that you will be here and give me a sign hit me baby one more time. ('Coro:'My loneliness) Is killing me (and I) I must confess I still believe (still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign hit me baby one more time my loneliness Is killing me (and I) I must confess I still believe (I still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign hit me baby one more time... Curiosidades *Finn aparece durante la canción, primero como basquetbolista en el gimnasio y después en el estacionamiento con su uniforme de mariscal atrapando un balón. *En la versión de studio casi todos los Oh baby baby se escuchan con un efecto eco. Video thumb|right|300px thumb|left|296 px thumb|center|300px|Baby One More Time - Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones del episodio Brittany/Britney Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los salones Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones intepretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney/Brittany Categoría:Solos de Rachel